Diario de un Alquimista
by Black Angel Mony
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic entren lean y dejen reviews!


Diario de un Alquimista

Alquimia, la ciencia que estudia la estructura de la materia, la desintegra y la reconstruye de nuevo, incluso puede convertir el plomo en oro pero… la alquimia es una ciencia y por eso debe obedecer las leyes de la naturaleza, en la creación algo de igual valor debe perderse. Ese es el principio de la ley de la equivalencia de intercambios.

La historia de cualquier alquimista, por diferentes que estos sean, siempre tiene el mismo inicio, un trauma psicológico cuando niños, querer resucitar a un ser querido o simplemente haber tenido curiosidad de saber que era todo eso a lo que se refería la gente cuando mencionaba la alquimia. Estas, seguramente, eran las causas por las cuales muchos de nosotros escogimos el camino de querer pertenecer a lo que todos se referían como "Alquimistas Estatales", héroes de guerra que servían a su patria para proteger a sus seres queridos, a los cuales todos admiraban y se enorgullecían de ellos. Todos crecimos creyendo que esa era la verdad, que ellos eran lo más cercano a Dios y que no existía nadie en este mundo capaz de igualar su fuerza. Qué gran mentira.

Los cuentos con un final feliz no existen, al menos no para nosotros… no para nosotros que tuvimos que dejar a un lado nuestros sueños y esperanzas para poder cumplir con una misión. Nosotros crecimos en un mundo repleto de guerras en las que solo importaba conquistar otros países e imponer nuestra propia ideología, aunque esto significa tener que manchar nuestras manos con sangre inocente, aunque significara volver a repetir nuestra historia en alguien más, matar a un pueblo entero, dejar a un niño sin padres, todo esto únicamente por seguir ordenes para la satisfacción de unos cuantos, esto lo sabíamos desde el momento en que elegimos ser militares, pero no por eso deja de ser doloroso. Quizás si lo hubiéramos sabido cuando creíamos que el mundo era color de rosa, cuando reíamos por cualquier cosa, cuando aun la inocencia se asomaba por nuestros ojos, quizás hubiéramos podido tomar otro camino, un camino que nos llevara un poco más lejos de este infierno.

Desgraciadamente, con el paso del tiempo y de las misiones, se volvió más fácil, simplemente dejó de importarnos lo que tuviéramos que hacer o el tiempo que lo tuviéramos que hacer con tal de cumplir con la misión, con tal de agregar una victoria más a nuestra lista. Nos volvimos insensibles y fríos para poder sobrellevar el día a día y no dejar que nada nos afectara. Nos volvimos expertos en el arte de fingir, fingir que estábamos bien para no demostrar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, ya que los sentimientos te hacen débil y un alquimista era fuerte. No podemos negar que en algún momento, cuando no podemos dormir y nuestros recuerdos nos atacan sin piedad, no podemos más y dejamos que nuestros sentimientos salgan, pero esto siempre lo hacemos solos, en la oscuridad de nuestro cuarto para que nadie se entere de lo que esto causa en nosotros.

A cada alquimista que aprueba se le da un nuevo nombre y un reloj de plata, que no son más que objetos para hacer más fácil el recordar que no ya somos las mismas personas que fuimos antes de tomar este camino y el reloj es el recuerdo de esa promesa. Nuestra vida está llena de secretos y apariencias, porque hay cosas que no podemos decir y hay otras que no queremos decir, por lo que vivimos en una mentira que nosotros mismos construimos y que esta tan bien diseñada para que otros la crean que nosotros mismos terminamos por creer que esa es la realidad, que esa es en verdad nuestra vida.

Aunque no estamos de acuerdo con todo lo anterior seguimos adelante, ¿Qué mas podríamos hacer? Para muchos de nosotros, debido a nuestra edad, ya era imposible volver a estudiar, además de que nuestros conocimientos no constituían una base fundamental para hacerlo, puesto que a todo a lo que dedicábamos nuestras vidas fue en referencia a la alquimia. No podíamos solicitar otro empleo, ya que lo único que sabíamos hacer era disparar primero y preguntar después, lo que dudo te ayude en otro trabajo. Así que lo único que nos queda es resignarnos a esto y esperar que de aquí en adelante todo sea mejor. Después de todo ¿no hay quienes dicen: "la esperanza muere al último"? En verdad espero que así sea, espero realmente que la ley de la equivalencia de intercambio sea cierta, que todo nuestro esfuerzo sirva de algo al final, y que después de todo podamos encontrar aquello que realmente estamos buscando, y poder resucitar de nuevo aquellas cosas maravillosas que encontramos en la alquimia cuando la practicamos por primera vez, para con ello volver a recordar el verdadero motivo del porque de convertirnos en alquimistas, y darnos así fuerzas para continuar este largo viaje por el cual aún nos queda mucho que recorrer.

Pero no todo lo que hacemos está mal, o eso quiero pensar, recuerdo a la primera persona que me ordenaron matar, como si solo nos tratásemos de armas humanas sin sentimientos. Pero eso es otro tema, al recordar una de las pocas cosas que como alquimista sé a la perfección: "el intercambio equivalente". La primer y fundamental ley de la alquimia, Supongo que en este caso era igual, salvaba una vida a cambio de arrebatar otra. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no hacía más fácil asumir que estaba quitando una vida. Un enorme dolor se acumula rápidamente en mi pecho al recordar cuando uno de mis compañeros me dijo: "¿Es acaso una herejía matar con pistola? ¿Es mejor matar con alquimia? ¿Acaso estaban preparados para matar a dos o tres, pero no a miles? No aparten los ojos de la muerte, miren adelante. Miren a la cara a la gente que están matando. Y no los olviden, no los olviden… porque ellos tampoco lo harán", aun recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Siento mis ojos humedecer a causa del recuerdo, pero inmediatamente recobro la compostura invocando en mi cara una máscara, una máscara invulnerable e invisible, que he perfeccionado a través de los años, la cual evita que proyecte alguna emoción no apta para un soldado, le he usado desde el día en que mate a ese hombre, pero siendo sincero no creo que se vuelva inútil, al contrario creo que cuanto más tiempo pasa mayor es el tiempo que la tengo que portar. Eso ha sido lo único que no me ha ayudado, es mi único refugio y protección, ser frio y cortante es lo único que no me deja caer en una calle a suplicar por la lástima de las personas vacías de la ciudad. Hay ocasiones en las que se ha estado a punto de romper mi coraza, pero milagrosamente siempre logro evadir el tema a tiempo para evitar que eso suceda.

Se preguntaran porque escribo todo esto, si al fin y al cabo nadie lo leerá, ni yo mismo lo sé quizás sea una manera de desahogarme, aunque va en contra de lo que he dicho, porque lo único que estoy consiguiendo es sacar a flote todos los recuerdos de cuando mi cordura a estado a punto de desplomarse, cuando e estado al borde de la locura y desolación y de cuando estuve extremadamente cerca de perder la compostura.

Hoy me pregunto ¿existirá el destino? ¿Qué otra cosa hubiese querido que estudiara alquimia y me convirtiera en militar para tener que agachar la cabeza cada vez que recibiera una orden para así cumplirla sin replicar? Hay gente que dice que el destino es caprichoso empiezo a creer que verdaderamente es así.

Tampoco se ha quien va dirigido esto, ¿A mí mismo? No lo sé la verdad, sólo me senté, agarre papel y pluma, dispuesto a escribir lo que me pasase por la cabeza. Pero son muchas cosas, imágenes confusas, sonrisas, lágrimas, risas…Un torbellino que me engulle, trato de buscar la salida, pero no la hallo.

Quizás algún día pueda encontrar la felicidad, quizás todo mi esfuerzo no haya sido en vano y por fin obtenga un poco de lo que estoy buscando, quizás en el futuro pueda desacérame de esa mascara, ya que no la tendré que portar jamás porque esa sería mi verdadera personalidad. Eso es lo único a lo que, por ahora, me he estado aferrando, no quiero pensar que la equivalencia de intercambio es falsa, porque si lo hiciera, sé que si algún día callera ya jamás podría levantarme.

El hombre no puede obtener nada sin entregar primero algo a cambio, para crear, algo de igualar valor debe perderse. Es la primera ley de la alquimia de la equivalencia de intercambio, en ese entonces realmente creímos que esa era la única verdad del universo…

Y para ser sincero, aún lo creo.


End file.
